Superman VS Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)
by Mar1992
Summary: Superman VS Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Enough Said!


On a battlefield, fighters known as goku and Vegeta the stood scared to the bone as super Buu, laughing as he powered up from absorb gohan. I am even the most powerful Majin! Buu said, Goku felt useless. He is too powerful! He'll kill us all," goku yelled out loud.

I should have killed buu when I had the chance,"goku spoke. Now you will all die. Super buu said, as he powered up and charged up to fire a powerful blast. The goku look in fear as he sense buu powering up, and he felt useless. Even the proud Vegeta felt useless. He is too powerful! Vegeta yelled out loud. Goku knew he was too powerful form absorbs gohan.

Goku and Vegeta was bracing to combat against buu as well. Suddenly, super buu was hit by a very fast and strong object, which sent buu flying into the mountains. looked to see what it that hit the mighty buu like a fly was. They looked to see the man in the red cape, but they had a better view at what the man looked like. The man was wearing a red cape, with blue and red as his uniform. Then there was a bold S in a diamond shape. The man had black hair, with a curl hanging out the forehead. Vegeta looked directly at the man, as did goku, who were still in shock at the display of power shown by this new stranger.

Who the hell are you," Vegeta demanded an answer. "A friend," the man answered Vegeta, and then immediately turned to where buu had crashed.

coming about. The man turned back towards the Z-Fighters and said, "Excuse me."

The caped man, speed towards where the Majin was at great speeds, that the Z-Fighters that were close to them had to brace themselves from the sonic boom that the man created. The man charged into a buu, and pulled him into the air.

Super buu's face was badly disfigured from where he had been struck from the force made by the man, But then it began to heal up and his face was now as good as new. But the anger and hatred etched on it was visibly apparent, as plumes of thick smoke and steam erupting out from the orifices that crowned super Buu's head and down the sides of his arms, as the smoky steam. I suggest you stay down, and surrender peacefully," the man said to buu, as he looked at him directly into the eye. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am immortal Majin Buu. I am undying, everlasting, I am a being as _**old as time. Buu**_ said, as he placed his hand towards the man, and fired a blast that covered most of the man's body. But, the man wasn't even fazed by the attack. "What? buu asked. "I am Superman." This Superman then took buu towards outer space. However, super buu only laughed, buu said, as he powered up more, and managed to get out of Superman's grip. The Majin then charged up a Special Beam Cannon and fired at Superman, but Superman seemed to have phased through the spiraling energy beam and didn't harm him. Superman retaliated by firing a colossal red blast of energy at super buu, Majin Buu was completely engulfed by the colossal red blast.

Buu was instantaneously disintegration by red blast, after the blast dispersed, pink matter scattered everywhere randomly in the air. Some moments later, a few pieces of pink matter floated towards each other and merged into Majin Buu's as his familiar facial features faded in. What superman now saw surprised him.

Buu let out a little laugh. I've just been toying with you from the start" Buu said. Than Buu yelled as the demonic pink aura surrounded Majin, as he power up. Superman looked the majin with anger. Buu disappeared and appeared to Superman's right delivering a kick to the neck fallowed by an elbow to the back causing Kal-el to grunt in pain. Buu than spun around and threw a powerful right to Superman's face. The attacks happen too fast for Kal-el to react and was bowed backward. Buu didn't give Superman a chance to defend himself. The majin punch the man of steel in the face sending him flying backwards. Superman recovered and flew at Buu with his full speed surprising Buu and punched him harder. Buu was flown back at great speeds and was unable to recover,

Buu disappeared as Superman came right at him and then reappeared delivering an elbow to his neck. Buu than threw a energy ball at him hitting Superman dead on as he fell to the ground. Superman recovered and flew right at the majin. He threw a punch which Buu dodged and then delivered a punch of his own to Kal-el's stomach. Superman took the punch and head butted Buu making him fly a good distance away.

Buu recovered and saw Superman flying right at him. Buu smirked he held out his hand palm pointed at Superman and fired four gold rings about ten feet in diameter at the kryptonian. The rings travel to fast for Superman to react and before he knew it the rings were tightly around him making him slow down to a stop. Superman struggled to escape and almost did if it weren't for Buu who punched him right in the face sending him flying back where he came. The majin than disaster and reappeared up above Superman and did a down ward kick to his back and making him crash to the ground. Buu than got off of Superman and held out his right hand and a dark purple energy sphere formed it grew bigger and bigger until it was larger than a beach ball. "This has been fun. don't you worry I make _**your death**_ quick and _**painless,**_ GOOD-BYE!" Buu said.. Than super buu than opened, his mouth and fired a large pink blast of energy from his mouth, which engulfed superman. Superman screamed in pain, his body was were being vaporized by the extremely powerful blast. Superman body being ripped apart and destroyed. Superman was wiped out without one single trace.


End file.
